


So Close

by fenris_stanton_theirin



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluffish, I don't know how to tag this, Modern AU, Modern Royalty AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenris_stanton_theirin/pseuds/fenris_stanton_theirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenley always had a crush on her personal body guard since she was a child and he was a teenager. How will she address it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Close

Kenley knows that this was exactly the opposite of what her parents would approve of. She was a princess, heir to a throne, the sweetheart of the country. She shouldn't be sneaking lust filled glances to the head of security, her own personal bodyguard. He was there to protect her. When he spoke to the other men in his charge, voice was filled with power and authority, but when they spoke, his voice would take on a calmer tone. He’d put in his thoughts when she asked, but never talked out of place. He could scare anybody away with a single glare, but he never did anything but smile towards her. Everything he did sent a pleasant shiver down her spine.  
She always knew him as Rutherford. As a child, when he was only starting out in his position, he’d bend down to her level and help her put a flower in her auburn hair or let her whisper something in his ear. He had been with her through all her struggles with public appearances, family duties, and fights with her parents. So, she couldn't help it if her thoughts tended to wander at night, knowing he wasn't far away.   
Kenley was bored to tears sitting in her room as she waited for her parents to call for her. She looked over at the man standing at her door, who was always braced for anything to happen. “Hey, Rutherford?” She hummed.  
He looked over at her with his amber eyes, a small smile already tugging at his lips. “Yes?”  
“What’s your first name? You never bothered to tell me.” She said, tilting her head to the side slightly as she smiled at him.  
He returned her smile with his usual lopsided one that always made her chest tighten and a pleasant shiver go up her spine. The scar that crossed the corner of his lip stretched and her thoughts wander for a second about what it would feel like to brush her lips against it, run her tongue along it after a forceful kiss. She bit her lip and chuckled when she realized he had said something while she wasn't listening. “I’m sorry, what was that?”  
He gave a soft chuckle. “Well, if you would have been listening,” he playfully scolded, “I said I never bothered to tell you because you never bothered to ask. It’s Cullen.”   
Kenley hummed and let the name sink in. She finally had a name to put with that gorgeous face. “Cullen.” She tested, enjoying how it felt rolling off her tongue. She saw his smile grow out of the corner of her eye. “I like it.” She said.   
Cullen’s eyes were warm as he looked at her. “I’m glad you do.”  
She suddenly felt her cheeks get hotter as she let her eyes linger on his for maybe a bit longer than acceptable. Holding that eye contact allowed her to catch the slight flick of his eyes down to her lips and back up. She could have melted right then and there, but she had fantasies to fill. She slowly moved up off of her bed, taking a few steps closer to him, which he met with his own longer strides.   
They were so close. She could feel his hot breath on her lips as she reached up and touched his shoulders. His hands were calloused and warm as he touched her cheek with one hand and slid his other hand down her back. She could feel the warmth of his lips as they gently brushed hers. They were so close…

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a lot rougher than my other ones. I don't like it as much, but I wanted to post it anyway. I hope you guys liked it :)


End file.
